EP11 (Slayers)
Knock Out! Saillune Family Feud (Japanese: Knock Out! セイルーンお家騒動いえそうどう!, lit. Knock out! Seirūn oiesōdō!) is the 11th episode of Slayers. It was first broadcast in Japan on June 16, 1995. Synopsis Lina, wishing to meet Prince Philionel of Saillune, waits by a roadside where it is rumored that the Prince will be traveling that day. Gourry becomes bored and decides to go to the next town. While Gourry is refreshing himself in a river, he hears someone calling for help. Nearby, a bandit is threatening a traveler, demanding his money. Gourry is about to save him, but a clumsy girl named Amelia appears ands drives him off. Meanwhile, Lina still waits, but no one seems to be coming. She eventually gives up and goes to spend the night at an inn in the next town. While having dinner, she is approached by two men, who tell her they need her help. One of them then explains that he is in fact Prince Philonel, traveling in disguise, and shows Lina his dagger with the royal crest of Saillune on it to prove it. The other man is Randy, Philionel's attendant priest. After Lina gets over the initial shock that Prince Philionel is not the handsome prince she imagined, Phil and Randy explain why they need her help. Monsters have been terrifying a nearby village and they want her help to defeat them and their boss, who are staying nearby in a cave. Lina agrees to take the job after they promise her a reward. The next day, they enter the cave and fight the various monsters living there. Eventually, they reach the part of the cave where the sorcerer controlling the monsters is. There it is revealed that Randy is in fact Phil's younger brother, who is in league with the sorcerer. Randy had the sorcerer summon the monsters as a trap for his brother, hoping to kill him and inherit the throne. All of a sudden, Gourry and Amelia appear. Amelia reveals that she is actually Philionel's daughter. Randy and his sorcerer ally summon their army of monsters and several different mazoku to attack them; however, Amelia and, surprisingly, Phil, defeat them all easily. Having run out of monsters, Randy fires a Fireball, and Amelia does the same. When the two spells collide, they cause an enormous explosion. Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and the prince escape as the cave collapses. Outside, Lina asks for her reward so she can be on her way. Unfortunately, Randy, who died along with the evil sorcerer in the cave, had all of Phil's money, so he is unable to pay her. Reluctantly, Lina agrees to travel with Phil and Amelia to Saillune so she can collect her reward. Major events Debuts * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Philionel El Di Saillune * Randy Saillune * Randy's Wizard * Garundia Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Philionel El Di Saillune * Randy Saillune * Randy's Wizard Spells * Diem Wind (Amelia) * Burst Rondo (Amelia) * Fireball (Lina, Amelia, Randy) * Mega Brand (Lina) * Balus Rod (Lina) * Dam Brass (Lina) * Dig Volt (Lina, Amelia) * Lybrim (Lina) * Assher Dist (Lina) Trivia * The bracelets that Amelia wears are similar to the one worn by the alien Chobin in the 1974 anime Hoshi no Ko Chobin. * When Lina whips her Balus Rod spell and shouts, "Call me Queen!", she's referencing a line said by Tira Misu, a character from the manga Sorcerer Hunters. Coincidentally (or not?), when the Sorcerer Hunters anime premiered in 1996, Lina's voice actress, Megumi Hayashibara, became the voice of Tira Misu. * This is one of the episodes in the main television series to be based on a story from the Slayers Special novels; this episode in particular is based off of the first novel, The Prince of Saillune. The story is mostly the same, taking away the fact that it was originally set before the series proper, thus Amelia and Gourry were absent. * Strangely, despite her playing a large role in this episode, Amelia is not credited in the English version. * The first appearence of Philionel and Amelia. Voice Cast * Lina Inverse - Lisa Ortiz * Gourry Gabriev - Eric Stuart * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune - Joani Baker * Philionel El Di Saillune - Matt Black * Randionel Saillune - Jerry Lobozzo * Randy's Wizard - Carter Cathcart * Thief - Jimmy Zoppi Category:Slayers episodes